Metroid: Nova
by Dr1ft3r0I
Summary: Three years after the B.S.L. incident, Samus is doing her best to bring down those responsible for their crimes. But now, she's a mother working as a treasury investigator. What the heck is going to happen now! Read and Review.


METROID: NOVA

Samantha Arryn strode out of the Galactic Federation's Treasury Department main office in downtown Sydney into the hot, sticky heat of November. Samantha at first glance appeared to be the perfect example of an old "Valley Girl" – if it weren't for the Beretta M13 Paralyzer Pistol snugly strapped to her thigh, as well as a badge detailing her as a Treasury Investigator. She was about five foot eight, with deep golden blonde hair framing a fair face that possessed a pair of brilliant cerulean eyes that seemed to gaze deep into your soul.

Samantha walked up to a rather nondescript ground vehicle, a relatively new Nissan LM40. The car was a rustic brown color with a creamy leather interior with actual wood inlay. Samantha was in the process of taking her keys out when someone spoke from behind her.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, wanna hang out with a real man?" Samantha heard the whine of her Paralyzer charging. Within seconds, her assailant was on the ground nursing both a broken nose and a case of aching jewel damage, Paralyzer now pointed at him. When he finally looked up, he didn't see the eyes of a weak, innocent woman. What this lady had were crazy eyes; eyes that belonged to a hunter.

"Get lost."

In less time than it took for most people to even register, the would be rapist scrambled down a nearby alley way, Samantha's Paralyzer trailing him the entire time. Satisfied that the perp was gone, Samantha climbed into the car and drove off.

Just another day in a new life.

Rachel Arryn stood in front of her school, excited about her day so far. Today had been field trip day at school for the twelve year old girl, and today her class had gone to the Federation's Treasury Office, and she was pretty sure that she had seen her mother at work. Rachel was even pretty sure that her mom had seen here as well.

"Hey Rachel!" Rachel turned to look at her best friend Rebecca Rivers waving at her from the curb. "Ya wanna come over and hang out?" Rachel shrugged uneasily.

"I don't know Rebecca, I'd have to ask my mom first…" Rachel said to her best friend, just as a familiar brown Nissan rolled up. Rachel instantly perked up at the sight of the car. She ran – no, _sprinted_ – towards the car, almost tearing off the door in her haste to get in.

The young girl practically flew onto the seat as her mother watched in amusement at her daughter's antics. "I take it someone had a good day at school," Samantha chuckled as her daughter buckled herself into the car seat. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, we went to the Treasury building, and I think I saw you at work!" Rachel said in a rush, her excitement causing her to jump up and down in her seat. Samantha nodded.

"You did. Now, you know most of what I do is paperwork, right Rach?" she asked, pulling the car away from the curb and onto the street proper. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, but you still have a cool job Mom!" Rachel said happily, her face lighting up with happiness. Samantha allowed herself a smile. Of all the things she had expected in her life, being a parent wasn't one of them. But she'd be damned if she said that raising Rachel wasn't worth it.

Samantha Arryn turned onto the freeway to head home, eager to finish a little side project of hers that had started a few years ago.

Reynard Denisovich was furious as he looked at the sunset over the Sydney skyline. Which was understandable, since he was the head of the Federation's Military Research and Development Division, more specifically, the leader of Cell Six, which dealt exclusively with how to deal with bioweapons. But, as Denisovich reasoned, in order to fight a bioweapon, you must first understand the weapon. And at times, you must make bioweapons to deal with the problems you faced.

The creation of bioweapons – hell, the mere purchase and use of them – was illegal in Federation space, so Denisovich had tried to get around that. Twice. The first time was in a terraforming bottleship, under contract by the Federation Army, headed by Dr. Madeline Bergman. The second time was with Biologic Space Laboratories, or B.S.L. In both cases, Denisovich had tried to find a way to control the ultimate bioweapon: Metroids.

Metroids had been discovered accidentally. Nearly ten years ago, a survey ship had found the planet SR 388 and collected samples, including Metroids. The ship was on its way back to Terra when a group of space pirates, led by none other than the infamous Ridley, had intercepted it and captured its cargo. The pirates broadcast a clear and stark message using the ship's crew as an example: give in to the space pirates in the name of Mother Brain, or be destroyed as the Metroids drained the life force out of you. The message had been traced to Zebes, and after a failed Federation assault with the Federation Marines, the Chairman had sent in _her_.

Samus Aran. No one really knew how good she would be on her own, especially after she had just quit the Federation Army. Hell, the only reason she was sent was because she claimed she knew Zebes like the back of her hand. Apparently it true, because not even a day after she sent out the message saying she was there, she came back in a stolen pirate fighter, and sporting a new suit.

Then there was the Phazon War. First was Tallon IV, with reports of pirate activity there. Then Aether, with the loss of the _S.S. Orpheon_. Aran confirmed the deaths of all hands, and single-handedly saved an entire species from oblivion. Then Samus took part in the Aurora Unit Crisis admirably, even after being corrupted by Phazon. Then she destroyed the source of all Phazon, and there went an entire section of the R&D department.

When the Federation had finally tracked down the planet of origin of Metroids, Reynard called for a strike team to eliminate the problem – and acquire a living sample that was relatively untainted by beta rays and Phazon. That team was never heard from again. The Chairman, having been pleased with Aran's previous record in dealing with Metroids, sent her in to dispatch them. Reynard could remember seeing the normally stone chiseled face of Commander Adam Malcovich soften in relief.

Then the transmission came from Samus saying that she had acquired an infant Metroid, and by some stroke of luck from the powers that be, the creature had mistaken Samus for its mother. She had been rerouted to Ceres Research Station, where Reynard would have had direct access to the damned hatchling. Right after she left, space pirates – again led by Ridley – boarded the station and stole the hatchling.

Samus tracked them back to Zebes and somehow destroyed the planet, the space pirates, and lost the Metroid. Of course, she hadn't known that there were still perfectly viable cells on her suit that could be used for cloning, and that was exactly what Reynard had ordered to be done on the Bottle Ship and at B.S.L.'s research station at SR388.

Samus had an inkling of an idea that someone in the Federation military had wanted cloned Metroids for use in warfare in the Bottle Ship, and Reynard was trying to bypass laws with B.S.L. But that damned bounty hunter, who hadn't been seen in nearly _three_ years, had destroyed both chances for the use of Metroids. The X-Parasites that had been discovered on SR388 after the removal of Metroids were gone now, also due to Samus, and otherwise, Reynard was in a financial slump.

Damn that woman. Damn that woman to _hell_.

_Elsewhere in the city of Sydney_

The figure stood at the height of the Triumph Tower, watching what was going on below. Normally, nobody was allowed at the top of the tower, but since it was nearly one in the morning, no one was around to tell the person to get the hell off the building. Not that the midnight guard would've had the courage to say so.

The figure wore power armor that was a mix of Federation Marine armor, standard issue Army regs, and what appeared to be reverse engineered pieces of the suit worn by the infamous Samus Aran. The only thing missing was the beam cannon attached to the person's right arm. What the armored figure _did_ have was a grappling attachment on his left arm, a pair of thrusters on his back, and an M82 10mm carbine magnetically attached to a hard-point right above the right thruster. With one final look over the city, the figure took a single step…and gracefully flew – with a little help from the back mounted thrusters and a pair located on the back of his calves – over the city.

The day that had passed and the night that was passing was the start of a chain of events that no one could have predicted, and that no one was powerful enough to stop.


End file.
